JP2002-138876A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, discloses a parallel hybrid vehicle comprising an engine and a motor generator as a drive source. In this conventional example, a map for setting an output apportionment ratio of the motor generator and engine in accordance with the SOC of a storage device is stored in a controller. The controller refers to the map to determine the output apportionment ratio in accordance with the SOC of the storage device, and controls the output of the motor generator and the output of the engine on the basis of the determined apportionment ratio and an accelerator depression amount.